Storybrooke Graveyard
The Storybrooke Graveyard is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the first season. History Eighteen years later, Regina goes on to adopt a baby boy who she names Henry. Despite learning that he is the child of the curse savior, she grows to love the boy as her own. Ever fearful of his biological mother taking him away, Regina passes by the graveyard into her vault and drinks a potion to forget everything she previously learned. Following Emma's arrival to town, the curse begins to weaken, and Sheriff Graham regains some memories from his prior life, in which he lost his heart. When he consults Henry about it, the boy gives him information about the vault, where the Evil Queen stores the hearts she took from people. Although skeptical about Graham's story, she teams up with him after they both recognize a wolf and chase it to the graveyard. Breaking into the mausoleum, the pair search for his heart, but do not find it. Regina, arriving to pay respects to her father, angrily confronts them about trespassing. Outside, Graham rejects Regina's offer to take him home, but he permanently breaks off their relationship, which has been sexually motivated. Regina blames his sudden rejection on Emma, who smugly reveals Graham kissed her. As the two women get into an altercation, he stops them and leaves with Emma. Realizing Graham is no longer under her control, Regina goes into the vault and ends his life by crushing his heart. }} Upset at Regina's inability to send him home, Dr. Whale gets revenge by breaking her vault, stealing a heart as well as Daniel's preserved corpse, and resurrects the man. Following a therapy session with Dr. Hopper, a perplexed Regina sees Daniel. Unsure if it's a hallucination, she cuts past the cemetery and into the vault; discovering Daniel's body missing. Cora, intending to ruin her daughter's reputation, masquerades as her and glamours a deceased person to give the impression that Regina killed Archie. With the whole town believing she murdered him, Regina disappears to her vault. The next day, at the graveyard, the townspeople gather for Archie's funeral as Mary Margaret delivers a eulogy to honor him in death. Unknown to them, the deceased person they laid to rest was magically glamoured by Cora to look like Archie. After striking a deal with Mr. Gold to help locate his son, Cora obtains information from him about Regina's house, which she snoops through. Finding an arts and craft hand-print that Regina's son Henry made, Cora uses it to take on the boy's appearance. She then walks into the cemetery and enters the vault calling for Regina, who naively believes her son has come looking for her. In a struggle to obtain the Dark One's dagger, Mary Margaret forfeits the weapon to Cora and Regina to protect Johanna, but her friend is still killed in the aftermath. Heartbroken, Mary Margaret buries her in the graveyard and adorns her tombstone with snowdrop flowers. Considering Cora a menace that must be stopped, she vows to kill her, as a dismayed David looks on. During a battle with Cora and Regina in the pawnshop, Mary Margaret sneaks off to the vault. There, she uses a candle to curse Cora's heart and then tricks Regina into returning the heart to its rightful owner. In doing so, the candle curse will cause Cora to die while Mr. Gold's life is saved. After manipulating Regina into taking the heart to Cora, Mary Margaret sits outside in regret over her actions. Finding her, David learns what she did, to which both rush back to the pawnshop to stop Regina. Since trading bodies with Henry, Peter Pan plots to make Storybrooke the new Neverland. Going home with Regina for the evening, he examines the storybook and sees a photo of the vault in the graveyard. During the night, he unleashes his shadow, who wrecks havoc upon town by killing a resident. Using Regina's love for Henry to his advantage, Pan begs her to protect him. She then barricades herself and Henry inside the vault while the others deal with the shadow. However, Pan succeeds in knocking out Regina and making off with the curse scroll. The real Henry, in Pan's body, proves his true identity to Emma. With her, Belle, David, Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold, they rejoin Hook, Neal and Tinker Bell, who are waiting outside the vault. Unable to open the door, Mr. Gold works his magic to unseal the entrance. While they wait, David and Mary Margaret advise Emma about moving on with life and not worrying too much, though she is tired of never catching a break from magical problems. Once the door is open, they discover an unconscious Regina with the curse scroll missing. In the graveyard, the group listen to Mr. Gold's plan to stop Pan from enacting the curse. Since Regina is the original curse caster, she must undo Pan's curse by destroying the scroll. To accomplish this, Mr. Gold proposes they switch Henry and Pan to their rightful bodies so Henry can give the scroll to Regina. A strong magic outlet is necessary for the spell, so Tinker Bell mentions the Black Fairy's wand could work. She, David, Hook and Neal go to retrieve it from the nuns as everyone disperses. The shadow, having heard the entire conversation, flies off to report everything to Pan. }} }} Visitors *Bashful *Belle French *Cora † *David Nolan *Doc *Dopey *Elsa *Emma Swan *Granny *Happy *Hook *Henry Mills *Sheriff Graham † *Isaac Heller *Jefferson *Leroy *Lost Boys *Marco *Maid Marian *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold *Neal Cassidy † *Peter Pan † *Pongo *Regina Mills *Robin Hood *Ruby *Sidney Glass *Tinker Bell *Walter *Dr. Whale Trivia On-screen Notes= On-screen Notes *There are grass carvings on Archie's headstone;File:211Tombstone.JPG fitting for a former cricket. *There are headstones with inscriptions that date at least as back as 1837,File:215SnowdropGrave.png although the Graveyard was created by the Dark Curse in 1983. |-|Prop Notes= Prop Notes *Some of the gravestones say: *Another gravestone says "Olson", "Anthony".File:107HeartVault.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations